


Look before you leap

by Falco123



Series: Ruby Redfort [1]
Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco123/pseuds/Falco123
Summary: The count and lorelei von leyden return to Twinford to haunt RubyThis is based after the last book so what are ya waiting for Bozo settle back and enjoy!
Relationships: None
Series: Ruby Redfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722103
Kudos: 4





	1. The return of the count

Ruby was watching the day go by outside her window when her watch showed a fly and flashed red,

"Oh great I have to get into spectrum,"

since her discovery of Agent Baker being alive she'd been busy working at spectrum solving many more cases for the secret spy team,

"Better find Hitch to get a ride" 

Hitch unbeknownst by the rest of the Redfort household was Ruby's guardian and counterpart in spectrum, to the rest of the household he was just their butler, 

Ruby found Hitch already in his car waiting for Ruby,

"How did ya know" asked Ruby 

"I got the message to" replied Hitch 

"So where's the secret entrance this time" asked Ruby as she climbed into the car

"Behind penny's books" replied Hitch

"Seriously, man I could have just cycled there instead of hitching a ride no pun intended" said Ruby

"You're boss wanted you to have an escort" Hitch informed her

"You're kidding right" asked Ruby 

"Nope, LB said specifically not to let you come without an escort she doesn't want the entrance being discovered" replied Hitch

"Who would discover it? Bailey Roach?" Said Ruby

"I'm not sure Bailey Roach is trying to take down Spectrum" said Hitch 

"Who then, not the count because he's disappeared, and Lorelei hasn't been seen since the plane explosion, and it can't be Buzz because she's dead" said Ruby

"Who knows kid, but LB is still a bit rattled since she found out Buzz was pulling the strings" said Hitch

"Yeah that was surprising for all of us" said Ruby

"Well either way it's over now" Hitch said as he parked the car at Penny's

When Ruby walked into Spectrum a friendly young man waved at Ruby and said, "LB will see you now"

Ruby asked Hitch "so what's happening this time"

"Don't know kid but that's what we're here for" replied Hitch as he knocked on LB's door 

"Enter" replied a gravelly voice from inside 

"Agent Hitch, Redfort, please take a seat" said LB

"Breaking news has come to light in spectrum" said LB 

"The Count Von Viscount has been spotted in East Twinford" said LB

"The Count!" Exclaimed Ruby in surprise

"It's not possible!" said Hitch

Someone knocked on the door "enter" said LB 

Blacker entered the room carrying a brown paper bag 

"please sit down agent Blacker" said LB

"The count has returned to Twinford" LB informed Blacker

"The Count, as in the Count Von Viscount!" Exclaimed Blacker dropping his donut 

"Yes the Count" replied LB "and please pick that donut up before you stain the carpet"

"We think we might have a heading of where his hideout is but the location is encoded it will be Blacker's and Ruby's job to decode it, Hitch you wil help out when needed and call for reinforcements before engaging the Count" Explained LB

"Ok LB when do we start" asked Ruby 

"You start now" replied LB

Blacker Ruby and Hitch where chatting in the canteen while eating donuts

"So what do you think of the Count being back" asked Ruby

"Terrifying" said Blacker

"That guy is bad news" said Hitch "by the way kid we'd best be of there's going to be a huge storm" 

"Ok see ya later Blacker" said Ruby

"Ok see you later, by the way here are the papers we need decoding you can work on them back at home" said Blacker

"Thanks Blacker I'll do that, maybe you'll beat me to it this time" she said 

"Maybe, goodbye" replied Blacker

Ruby and Hitch walked out of spectrum chatting.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets a message from Clancy
> 
> The message is encoded in the Vignéré code just like in the books the Key word is in the description of the fanfiction on the first chapter.
> 
> P.s. The key word is only one word

When Ruby and Hitch returned from Spectrum, she automatically said hello to Mrs Digby and went to her bedroom 

***

At Ruby's bedroom it was an absolute disgrace there was mugs, plates, bowls, spoons, and so on absolutely everywhere she plowed through the mess to her bed, which is when she felt a distinct hard lump underneath her pillow, she routed round her pillow until she found the source of the lump, when she unwrapped the paper ball she found a message from her bestfreind Clancy which said, "Osyg fg on nfuhye,"  
Ruby smiled she got up of her bed and called Bug to go on a walk.

***

Ruby arrives at Amster green and climbs up the tree to find Clancy sitting their waiting for her

Ruby: So what gives

Clancy: I needed to get out of the house fast 

Ruby: What happened this time

Clancy: My Dad said that he was going to go on a trip to the white house to meet the president and suddenly I needed some air

Ruby: I'm not surprised

Clancy: Yeah well, it gets worse

Ruby: how

Clancy: we're going on my birthday

Ruby: that is worse

Clancy: I was going to have a huge party as well

Ruby: Now that sucks

Clancy: I know right, it was going to be spy themed

Ruby: I don't think that would have been a good idea anymore, me being an actual spy and all

Clancy: What difference does that make

Ruby: The others might find out

Clancy: Come on Rube, since when do any of them figure anything out unless it's pointed out to them in the face

Ruby: Good point

Clancy: Jeepers! Look at the time it's five till six, see ya tomorrow Rube, I'd best be off

Ruby: see ya Clancy, meet me here tomorrow morning at eight I've got some news I forgot to tell ya!

Clancy: Ok see ya.

***

Back at her bedroom, Ruby flops down onto her beanbag and reaches for the TV switch to watch something relaxing, she turns on the TV just as the first bolt of lightning struck.


	3. Decoding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby decodes the location of the Counts base

At five a clock Ruby's intercom flashed, she reached for the receiver, "Ruby at your service," said Ruby.

"come down for Dinner, and you better not be watching TV," said Mrs Digby who was at the other end.

"ok I'll be right down."

***

Ruby was having dinner with her parents and Hitch.

Sabina: So Ruby what have you been up to today,

Ruby: I've been around and about,

Hitch: In other words, she's been hanging out with her friends,

Brant: That's nice Ruby,

Ruby: What have you been doing mum,

Sabina: I've been trying on new dresses for this new party which we received an invite to,

Ruby: Oh really, which one,

Sabina: It has something to do with Spies I think,

Ruby: Really! everything seems to be about spies lately,

Sabina: That's probably because it's the American year of Spies,

Ruby: Yep, that probably has something to do about it,

Brant: This bacon is really good,

Sabina: Really Brant? what has that got anything to do with what we were talking about,

Ruby: May I be excused,

Sabina: of course,

Ruby leaves the Dining room.

***

Ruby goes into her room and looks at the papers for the location of the Counts base,

"They seem to have used the Caesar shift mixed with a word substitution code, I just need to figure out what word they used and what number they used it forward by, either way it's gonna take a while."

Someone knocks on Ruby's door, "Who's there,"

"Clancy" replies the person 

"You may enter," replies Ruby

Ruby: How did you get here through the storm,

Clancy: I used a new high-tech umbrella which attaches to my bike,

Ruby: Cool,

Clany: So what did you forget to tell me at Amster,

Ruby: Do you promise not to flap,

Clany: You only ever ask me not to flap when it's big news,

Ruby: it is big news, and not even good news,

Clancy: So what is it,

Ruby: The Count is back in Twinford,

Clancy: Th...The Count Von Viscount,

Ruby: Yes the Count,

Clancy: What's he doing back here,

Ruby: Probably trying to take down Spectrum by eliminating they're best agents,

Clancy: That includes you right,

Ruby: Probably yes,

Clancy starts flapping,

Ruby: You said you wouldn't flap,

Clany: Actually no I didn't,

Ruby: Anyway his base location is encoded in this piece of paper, me and Blacker are trying to decode it,

Clancy: You made any progress,

Ruby: Well I've figured out what the code is,

Clancy: What is it,

Ruby: it's a...

Clancy:Jeepers! I have to go it's quarter to eight!

Ruby: Ok see ya later Clancy,

Clancy: see ya,

Ruby continues trying to decode the location until she finally gets it and then she climbs into bed and goes to sleep.


End file.
